Tit for tat
du mir, so ich dir. Maisfell konnte es nicht mehr hören. Die hellrot-weiß gescheckte Kätzin, die vor einigen Monden Mutter von zwei hübschen Katzen geworden war, welche inzwischen sogar Krieger geworden waren, tappte gerade aus dem Kriegerbau heraus, als sie von wildem Fauchen auf der Lichtung im Lager ihres Clans begrüßt wurde. Quer über diese rollte ein wild verworrenes Fellknäuel, das sich aus einem dunkelgrauen Kater und einer rotbraunen Kätzin zusammensetzte, die wütend nacheinander schnappten und scheinbar versuchten, sich gegenseitig das Fell vom Leibe zu ziehen. Maisfell erkannte, dass es sich um ihren Sohn Sturmjäger und ihre Tochter Finkenfell handelte, die sich beide voll in ihrem Element befanden: Streiten, denn das taten sie Tag für Tag, von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang, schon etliche Monde lang und eigentlich sogar schon, seitdem sie geboren worden waren. Wütend ging Maisfell dazwischen, oder versuchte es zumindest. Die Kätzin knurrte leise, bevor sie die kräftige Stimme erhob: "Sturmjäger und Finkenfell, ihr seid mittlerweile alt genug, um einen Streit ohne wildes Gefecht zu klären! Ich ertrage diese ständigen Streitereien nicht mehr - ihr seid doch keine Jungen mehr, die sich duellieren müssen! Geht sofort auseinander!" Maisfell tobte innerlich. Wütend fauchte sie, auch dann noch, als das Fellknäuel sich langsam zu lösen begann, aber selbst das nicht ohne sich ein letztes Mal gegenseitig die Pfote über die Ohren zu ziehen. Der dunkelgraue Kater mit den Bersteinaugen knurrte säuerlich, während seine Schwester grimmig zu Boden starrte und sich dann das Brustfell leckte, um den sich dort befindenden Kratzer zu verbergen. Maisfell funkelte die beiden Jungkatzen erbost an. "Es reicht! Das war definitiv das letzte Mal, dass ihr euch wie unerfahrene Schüler verhalten habt, in Zukunft werdet ihr euch gefälligst eurem Alter entsprechend benehmen!", fauchte die Kätzin zornig und stellte die Nackenhaare dabei auf. Sturmjäger wollte etwas einwenden, aber seine Mutter ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Finkenfell, mach dich nützlich und geh zu den Ältesten. Sie können deine Hilfe sicherlich gut gebrauchen, wenn sie sich von Zecken befreien wollen. Sturmjäger, geh mit deinem Vater auf die Jagd und wage es ja nicht, hier mit leeren Pfoten zurückzukommen! Geht mir jetzt bitte aus den Augen. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang will ich euch nicht mehr sehen oder gar sprechen." Mit hängenden Köpfen trotteten die beiden Katzen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, während Maisfell sich auf einen Felsen vorm Kriegerbau setzte, den Schwanz fein säuberlich über die Pfoten legte und die Augen schloss, um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Sonnenhoch war lang vorbei, als Maisfell wieder aufwachte. Es war leise im Lager, aber nicht einsam. Neben ihr unterhielten sich zwei Schüler im Flüsterton, während sich viele Krieger im Schatten der Eiche, die neben dem Anführerbau stand, niedergelassen hatten und sich unterhielten. Am Frischbeutehaufen, oder zumindest da, wo er hätte sein sollen, denn im Moment war er leer, sonnte sich Finkenfell. Sie hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und blickte hinüber zum Eingang des Lagers, der von Ranken und Büschen gesäumt wurde. Maisfell tat es ihr gleich und erkannte kurz darauf, dass sich vier Katzen näherten. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte die Kätzin, dass es sich um ihren Sohn Sturmjäger, ihren Gefährten Dornenfuß und zwei weitere Krieger handelte, die offensichtlich von ihrer Jagd heimkehrten, aber offensichtlich nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen waren. Sturmjäger trug zwei Amseln im Maul, ein getigerter Kater eine weitere. Dornenfuß und ein schneeweißer Krieger waren ohne Beute zurückgekommen. Maisfell beobachtete, wie ihr Sohn und der Getigerte ihre Amseln auf den Frischbeutehaufen legten und dachte daran, dass es sich dabei um Sturmjägers liebste Nahrung handelte. Dort der graue Kater schien sich nicht für das Essen zu interessieren, sondern ging schnurstracks in den Kriegerbau hinüber und kam auch nach längerer Zeit nicht wieder, weshalb Maisfell vermutete, dass er sich ausruhte. Während die Kätzin in ihren Gedanken versank, gesellte sich Dornenfuß zu ihr und begrüßte sie mit einer Nase-an-Nase-Geste. Der graubraune Kater verwickelte seine Gefährtin in ein Gespräch und beide bemerkten nicht, dass ihre erste und einzige Tochter sich gerade über alle drei Amseln hermachte und sie genüsslich verspeiste. Aber obgleich ihre Eltern es nicht wahrgenommen hatten - gerade in dem Moment, als Finkenfell ihre Zähne in das saftige Fleisch des allerletzten Vogels schlug, verließ Sturmjäger gähnend seinen Bau und erblickte mit erbost funkelnden Augen, was seine Schwester getan hatte. "Wie kannst du nur all unsere Beute fressen? Bist du des Wahnsinns?", brüllte der graue Kater über die ganze Lichtung, sodass es schier ein Wunder war, dass die Krieger des Clans keine Notiz davon nahmen - vermutlich weil sie das ewige Gestreite der Geschwister bereits kannten. Finkenfell jedoch hatte ihren Bruder sehr wohl gehört, sprang auf und machte einen Buckel. "Du hast gestern alle Spitzmäuse gegessen, die ich gefangen habe, und du weißt ganz genau, dass das meine Lieblingsbeute ist! Wie du mir, so ich dir!", fauchte die Rotbraune. Und wie immer diskutierten die beiden Katzen wie wild umher und begannen schließlich, sich kreischend aufeinander zu stürzen. Maisfell hatte die beiden Jungkatzen gehört und Dornenfuß ebenso. Genervt rollten die beiden die Augen, beobachteten die Beiden und wollen gerade einschreiten, als plötzlich eine helle Stimme aus dem Ältestenbau drang, die Rosenwind gehörte, der zweiten Anführerin des Clans. "Wir brauchen ganz dringend Frischbeute, Lilienpelz geht es nicht gut, sie ist ganz abgemagert und benötigt Futter! Hallo? Finkenfell, hallo? Irgendwer? Wir brauche dringend Frischbeute!", rief sie und wurde immer lauter dabei. Lilienpelz war eine schmächtige, knochige Kätzin, die an einem seltenen Infekt litt, der sie immer dünner machte, aber bisher von keinem Heiler behandelt werden konnte. Die Älteste war schon viele viele Monde alt und Maisfell war - obwohl sie es nie zugab - überzeugt davon, dass die Zeit der Kätzin bald gekommen war, aber so? Durch einen Fehler ihrer Tochter? Immerhin hatte Finkenfell die komplette Frischbeute gefressen. Eben diese zog nun ein Gesicht, als wolle sie im Erdboden versinken. Mit zittrigen Beinen ging sie hinüber zum Ältestenbau und verschwand darin, woraufhin wenige Herzschläge später Rosenwinds polternde Stimme zu vernehmen war. Dornenfuß und Maisfell schüttelten die Köpfe über das Benehmen ihrer Tochter und auch über das ihres Sohnes am Vortag. Sturmjäger stand nun nur einsam auf der Lichtung und blickte zerknirscht in Richtung Ältestenbau. Hätte man nicht gewusst, dass sich die beiden Wurfgeschwister Tag für Tag zankten, hätte man tatsächlich denken können, dass der Kater eine Art Mitleid für die Kätzin empfand, die gerade so gedemütigt wurde. Maisfell und Dornenfuß lauschten dem Gespräch zwischen der zweiten Anführerin und ihrer Tochter, das allmählich leiser und leiser wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, da verebbten die beiden Katzenstimmen komplett und Finkenfell trat schwerfällig aus dem Bau heraus. Entgegen Maisfells Erwarten, dass sie sich sogleich auf ihren Bruder stürzen würde, trottete sie nur still in seine Richtung und sprach dann mit piepsiger Flüsterstimme zu ihm: "Lilienpelz ist tot." Sturmjäger blickte seine Schwester aus treuherzigen Augen ungläubig an, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Ältestenbau machte, um der alten Kätzin die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Maisfell hatte das Geschehen verfolgt, aber sie wollte nicht einschreiten und die beiden Jungkatzen zurechtweisen, denn sie wusste, dass Finkenfell und Sturmjäger beide aus den jüngsten Ereignissen lernen würden. © Lovely Shadow | 23 + 22 Juni 17 M | F | S | D Kategorie:By Lovely Shadow Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten